1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to bulk bins for transportation of goods, particularly bulk bins fabricated from paper, paperboard and/or corrugated paperboard. The present invention also relates to such bulk bins which are collapsible, when not actually in use transporting goods.
2. Background Art
Collapsible bulk bins, that are fabricated from single- or multi-thickness wall corrugated paperboard material, are known. Such bins are typically formed from a blank, having a first end and a second end, wherein the blank is divided by vertically extending parallel fold lines or creases into a plurality of wall panels. One or two additional wall panels are disposed at one or both ends, so that when the blank is folded into a tube, wall panels at opposite ends of the blank overlap to form a manufacturer's joint. Emanating from the bottom edges of several or each of the side walls are bottom flaps or panels which are configured to be overlapped, to form a bottom wall of the bin. These panels, while overlapping, may not completely cover all of the available area of the “bottom” of the bin, and typically are not adhered to one another, so that once the bin has completed one cycle of use (raised, filled, transported), the bottom panels can be unfolded, and the bin flattened, for transportation. Such bins are usually erected, on top of a pallet or skid sheet, and then filled with product for shipping.
Depending upon the kind, shape, density and per unit weight of the articles that are placed in the bin, fully loaded, the sides of the bin may bulge, leading to spilling of product, structural degradation issues, as well as effectively increasing the “footprint” of each bin.
Accordingly, various methods have been devised for reinforcing the sides of such bulk bins, to reduce bulging and/or otherwise strengthen the bins. Such methods have included the use of plastic girdling straps (usually 5 or so), strings (as many as sixteen), wrapping the raised and/or filled bulk bin with plastic wrap, or providing tape (referred to as “sesame” tape) that is laminated into the corrugated material. Each of these methods, while effective in providing reinforcement, may be undesirable for one or more reasons, such as increased material and/or manufacturing costs (such as the sesame tape), or increased overall operational costs and/or setup time/steps. In addition, in many of these designs, particularly those that involve the placement of external reinforcement (plastic strapping, wound plastic wrap or strings), because the reinforcement is provided after the bin has been raised, the reinforcement members' force is directed typically mostly on the corners of the bin, and not on the bulging sidewall surfaces.
It would be desirable to provide a reinforced bulk bin construction for collapsible bulk bins of the type fabricated in whole or in part, from corrugated paperboard materials, which is simple in form, and which does not significantly increase material and manufacturing costs.
It would also be desirable to provide a reinforced bulk bin construction wherein the reinforcement “force” is more evenly distributed about the sidewalls of the bulk bin.
These and other desirable characteristics of the invention will become apparent in view of the present specification, claims and drawings.